Forget Me Not: A Drarry Fanfic
by Ashleigh Lauren Murray
Summary: The 15th anniversary of Harry and Draco comes to a halt as an important mission calls for Harry's attention. During the capture, Harry gets caught by the memory loss charm and wakes up with the past 15 years of his life missing. His life with Draco had been forgotten, but Draco won't give up on him without a fight. A/N: Incomplete will be adding a chapter once a day hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

The morning of the 25th April 2015 was a cold one when Harry Potter had turned over in his bed, he felt a chill as he opened his eyes lazily and saw a blurred pair of grey eyes looking annoyed at him. It startled him awake, he sat up and saw the eyes had their arms folded tightly with a piece of parchment gripped in their hand.

"What's wrong with you?'" Harry asked yawning.

"What's wrong with me? I don't know, maybe it has something to do with you getting an owl to go out on a job on our 15th Anniversary." The voice belonging to Harry's husband Draco Malfoy was just as angry.

Harry sighed. "Are you being serious? Shouldn't I being head Auror have a decision in going out on the field?"

"Well it came from the Minister, Kingsley himself, says its urgent." Draco handed Harry the note and sat carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Can't I just say no?" Harry groaned after reading the note and lying back down in a teenage sulk.

"Unfortunately not, the owl waited for a reply, I tried to ignore him, but he started pecking at my hand." Draco held up his hand showing little red beak marks. "Just go, and make sure you are at the restaurant by 7, I will be mad if you show up late and not dressed in the outfit that I have picked out for you."

Harry looked at the Draco approved outfit that was hanging on the door to the bathroom, It was black tailored trousers with a dark emerald green shirt with a matching tie and black suit jacket. Harry couldn't leave the house without Draco approving his outfits first. He always says 'You are not leaving our house with my wedding ring on, dressed like a squib.' Harry had given up arguing with him about it long ago.

"I would like an answer, Harry, so I don't get even more anxiety," Draco said interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry, yes I will be there on time at 7," Harry promised.

"And in the outfit...?"

"Yes, Draco in the outfit you have carefully selected." Harry couldn't help but grin, he was so used to Draco's quirks it made him love him more.

"Good, I'm sorry," He began. "It's just 15 years is a long time to be celebrating; I just want it to be perfect." Draco held onto Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly. "When did we get so old?"

"Speak for yourself," Harry replied trying to manoeuvre quickly off the bed, but he pulled a muscle in his leg letting out a loud groan.

"You were saying?" Draco smirked pulling him into a kiss. "Now go get dressed and don't be late."

Harry got into the warm shower and washed with the shower gel Draco had left on the side with a note that said, "This one, Potter." Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. He liked to sing in the shower, he didn't really have a specific song he just made something up and tried to make it rhyme, it annoyed the hell out of Draco.

After Harry got dressed into his Auror robes, he went downstairs in 12 Grimmauld place and made his way into the kitchen where Draco was now sat with his reading glasses and quill, reading and dissecting the daily prophet.

For some reason, Draco found it "therapeutic" to take his frustrations out on the newspaper instead of anyone else. He hadn't had work for a while now, and it was just making his frustration worse. He used to love his job at first, but Harry could tell it wasn't his passion anymore and that's why he was so excited to give him his anniversary present.

"Lies, lies and more lies" Draco muttered to himself taking the black quill to the paper and circling it repeatedly.

"Are they writing about you again?" Harry asked leaning his back against the kitchen surface holding a freshly made cup of coffee.

Grey eyes lifted above the newspaper to look at him disapprovingly. "No, well yes, about us."

He got Harry's attention. "What have they got to say this time?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Special announcement today as Harry Potter, 34 and Ex death eater Draco Malfoy, 37 are celebrating their 15 year anniversary, on behalf of the daily prophet we wish them both well and congratulations." He slammed the paper down and glared at Harry he looked clueless as usual.

"Well you were a death eater, they always refer to you this way whats different about today?" Harry asked cautiously but looked frightened when Draco's eyes darkened.

"37, Harry, I am 34 not bloody 37." Draco flung the paper at the now laughing Harry. "We were in the same year at school, and I am one month older than you."

"What you going to do, write them a letter?" Harry said between laughs.

"As a matter of fact, I will." Draco grabbed a piece of parchment from his briefcase next to him, and his quill moved aggressively across the paper. "To whom it may concern, I would like to thank you for the good wishes for our anniversary; however my husband Draco Malfoy is 34, same age as me, please check facts in the future. Harry Potter, Head Auror."

"Are you serious?" Harry frowned.

"It would be a bit sad me writing it about myself don't you think?" Draco grinned folding up the letter and taking their owl out of the cage and sending him out the window with the letter. "You need to go to work if you are going to get back in time."

Harry groaned putting his mug in the sink. He placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips and got into the fireplace to floo himself to the ministry.

~~.~~..~~

"Come on Harry, he is getting away," Ron shouted as they ran through the woods chasing after Theodore Nott.

Theodore had been on their radar for a while now he was apparently trying to build up an underground following to continue what Voldemort had set out to do, but they didn't have any proof, so they had been watching him for a year to see where he went and who he met.

When Harry had arrived at the ministry in the morning, he had almost missed Ron leaving to find him. Apparently, he had gotten hold of a powerful wand albeit not the elder wand as that was destroyed but one that is close to its power that even Voldemort couldn't find.

"I can see him," Harry shouted. "Expelliarmus" he missed.

"Stupefy" Ron screamed, and the spell got him. They walked up to him carefully.

"Obliviate." Harry turned around just as a green light flew his way knocking Harry down.

"Harry," Ron screamed, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat in Lucinda's, the fanciest restaurant Draco could find that wasn't full of muggles. He was very irritated and not because he had already told off three waitresses for their rude service but because it was 7:45 and Harry had not arrived yet. He better have a good reason for this Draco thought to himself checking his watch for the third time in the past 30 seconds.

"Another red, Please," Draco asked grabbing a waitress's arm as she walked past.

"Yes, sir." She nodded and carried on walking.

Five minutes later the double doors in front of Draco swung open, and a bushy-haired Hermione hurried inside. He didn't remember inviting Granger to this meal, but his face paled as he saw how frantic she looked.

Draco shot up dropping his napkin on the table. "What's happened to Harry?"

"Harry, he got hit, he is in St Mungo's, we need to go, now" Hermione grabbed Draco's arm, and they disapparated to St Mungo's.

~~..~~~..~~

Harry sat in Lucinda's with Hermione and Ron; they were all smiling warmly at each other. Harry and Ron had both gotten their dream jobs as Aurors and were out celebrating together. It was one of the happiest days of Harry's life, it had been nearly two years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and their lives had been so hectic since then they hadn't had a moment to celebrate something as ordinary as getting a new job.

"To Harry and Ron," Hermione raised her glass to toast her boyfriend and her best friend. "I'm so proud of you both."

"Isn't that Malfoy?" Harry asked distracted by the white blonde hair that had entered the restaurant.

They all turned to look at Draco Malfoy stood at the entrance with his mother linked in his arm. He was a lot paler than the last time Harry had seen him nearly two years ago. He was wearing his usual all-black suit and signature smirk.

Spotted by Draco, Hermione and Ron glanced away, but Harry remained eyes locked carefully on the Blonde. He had whispered something into his mother's ear, and she had turned to look directly at their table.

"Should we go?" Hermione whispered.

"No," Harry replied before she had even finished her sentence. "They aren't a threat to us."

The waitress led Draco and Narcissa to the table next to theirs, the tension between them all grew more intense.

"Good evening," Mrs Malfoy graciously greeted them.

"Good evening," Harry replied in the same way. "If you will excuse me." Harry stood up needing to go freshen up.

Harry stood in the men's bathroom staring at himself in the mirror exhaling hard.

"I don't want this to be awkward and ruin your night," A voice from the doorway said making Harry quickly turn his head to see the blonde hair and grey eyes stood cautiously against the closed door.

"It's not... I mean you... It's fine," Harry was nervous and hated that Draco had always made him nervous.

An amused smirk appeared on Draco's face once again. "Look, I am not the same guy I was two years ago, I was a prick, I was craving my father's approval."

"You don't need to tell me any of this," Harry said feeling the heat at the back of his neck.

"Actually, I do, I got confirmation today that I will be a secretary for Mr H Potter." He looked anxiously away from Harry while he took in the new information.

Harry didn't know what he should be feeling, he was surprised and confused and worried all at the same time, was this a ploy?

"Please say something," Draco said after a few moments.

"Why would they put us together after everything you and your family did?" It came out more aggressive than Harry realised.

"My father is in Azkaban paying for his crimes, I was pardoned," Draco replied but it wasn't an aggressive reply just a matter of fact, he had no hate or anger left in him. "I understand we haven't the best of history together, but I would like a second chance if that will be possible?"

Harry looked Draco up and down as if he was assessing him, He was never one for revenge or holding grudges, and they weren't school boys anymore.

"I can give you a second chance," Harry held out his hand, and Draco shook it, both smiling.

~~~~~...~~~

"I don't see why I need to be here, Draco."

"Because father, he is your son in law and also mother is at work so she couldn't come."

"He has been like this for three days, I hardly think it will change today."

"Can't you be a little supportive, father."

"Oh, look."

Harry's eyes began to flutter open; he didn't know where he was or who was speaking it was all muffled. His eyes opened fully and was shocked when he saw two sets of white blonde hair looking down on him. Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

Harry sat up too fast and groaned in pain, why was he in pain, he thought.

"Don't sit up," the voice of Draco said.

"Why are you here? Are you here to kill me?" Harry's voice was hoarse and didn't come out as loud as he intended.

"No, Harry it's me, Draco."

"I know who you are; your hair gives you away, why isn't your father in Azkaban?"

"You are in the hospital, you got hurt when you were on the field," Draco replied ignoring the Azkaban question. "Father, go call for Hermione."

"What have you done to Hermione?" Harry tried' to grip for his wand but picked up a spoon.

"Hermione is the nurse here at St Mungo's," Draco said.

"Where're my glasses?" Harry asked, a few seconds later his vision became clear as Draco placed his round spectacles on his face.

"Oh, Harry,"Hermione's voice came trailing in the room he looked at her and Lucius trailing behind.

"Hermione, whats going on, why are the Malfoys here?" Harry asked ignoring the fact they were both in the room and could hear the question.

"Harry, Draco is your husband," Hermione looked at the confused Harry then looked at Draco sympathetically. "I was worried this would happen."

"He doesn't remember me, does he?" Draco whispered bowing his head.

Hermione looked back to Harry. "Do you know what year it is Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes to think about it. "2000, January 2000,"

"Fuck," Draco exhaled.

"No, Harry," Hermione said softly. "It's 28th April 2015."

"It...No...It can't be," Harry's eyes welled with confusion. "What's going on Hermione?"

"Three days ago you and Ron were out chasing after Theodore Nott, you got hit and badly hurt we didn't know what spell had been cast until, well, now. Harry, you have lost 15 years of your memory."

Harry let out a deep exhale. He looked at the three people in the room, his best friend Hermione, his school enemy Draco Malfoy and the death eater Lucius Malfoy. They each had the same worried expression on their faces, they all looked older than he last remembered. Was this all true was he really married to Malfoy?

"What do we do now?" Lucius spoke softly with concern which startled Harry.

"Well, we don't know if he is going to get his memory back or if we can get it back," Hermione replied.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Draco sat in the chair next to his bed and grabbed Harry's hand, which to Draco's dismay he pulled away.

"This is all too much," Harry said to an upset Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place surrounded by redheads, he had his mother's hand held tightly in his. Hermione had called a family meeting as soon as they had left the hospital, against Draco's wishes, but it was very difficult to argue with Granger.

He kept his head down looking at his lap while everyone was talking it wasn't helping his anxiety at all, he would never usually have his parents and the Weasleys in the same room as each other unless its an emergency such as this.

Three days ago his biggest problems was a newspaper writing his age incorrectly which is now irrelevant as his biggest problem now, is his husband doesn't remember they love each other.

"Has he said what the last thing he remembers was, Hermione?" Molly asked in a voice that was more worried than it usually was.

"Yes, from what we can work out it was mid-January 2000, he said he remembers taking his Auror exam and waiting for his results," Hermione spoke softly.

There was conversation around the table as everyone was in disbelief and concern. Every time Draco heard that was the last thing he remembered stung him hard as he hadn't become friends with Harry until the end of January.

"So how do we get him to remember?" Ginny had spoken this time.

"We have the best healers working on his memory as we speak but, memory is a tricky thing, Draco has a huge collection of photo albums and newspaper clippings of the past 15 years, correct?"

Draco looked up at her with his pale and gaunt face and nodded.

"Draco have you had anything to eat?" Molly asked examining him thoroughly.

"I don't think eating is a concern right now when my husband doesn't remember who the hell I am."

"Don't be so dramatic Draco, he knows who you are, he just doesn't like you," Lucius said from the corner of the room.

Everyone looked up at him and glared.

"That is not helping, Lucius." Narcissa snapped.

"No, he is right, my husband doesn't like me," Draco said in a voice just louder than a whisper. "I got him to love me once, I can do it again."

~~~~~...~~~~

Harry sat in his office in the Auror department waiting for Draco to arrive back with their coffee. It had been surprisingly good working together, Draco always got to work an hour before Harry and always had a fresh mug of coffee waiting for him. They didn't argue, apart from when Draco would tease him about his awful dress sense.

"Morning, Harry." Draco used his hip to open the door while he held two hot cups of coffee in his hand.

Harry smiled at him as he struggled, he couldn't help it Draco's usual perfectly placed hair had become messed up in the process of opening the door.

"Need a hand?" Harry finally asked when he had stopped struggling.

"No, it's fine you sit there carefree," Draco smirked placing a mug on Harry's desk.

Under his arm, he was holding the daily prophet. "May I?" Harry asked pointing to the paper.

"Sure, it's all lies, lies and more lies." Draco passed Harry the paper and was shocked when Harry's lips touched his.

Harry quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry, that was inap..." He was stopped when Draco's lips pressed against his again.

~~~~...~~~~~~

Harry woke up alone in his private hospital room, it was now filled with flowers, get well soon cards and balloons. He saw the daily prophet newspaper on the chair next to him opened up on the crosswords page with a black quill against the fold, he hadn't been alone.

His head was hurting, and the knowledge he had lost 15 years of his life didn't help. He picked up the newspaper and flattened it on the first page.

Breaking news:

Harry Potter 34, Head Auror is now awake in St Mungo's hospital. A source close to Potter has said that he is now conscious but suffering severe memory loss, more details on page 3.

Harry stared at the picture of himself he was shaking hands with Kingsley Shacklebolt, he had no recollection of this picture being taken.

"2007, You had just been promoted to Head Auror." Harry turned to see Draco stood in the doorway holding two cups. "That's when that picture was taken."

"Erm thanks," Harry said quietly.

"Coffee?" Draco held out a hand with one of the cups in.

"Thank you," Harry grabbed the cup with his left and saw the wedding band as he moved it back to him. He put the cup on the table in front of him and looked at the ring for closer inspection the name 'Draco' had been engraved on it.

"Mine has Harry on it," Draco said breaking the silence once more sitting in the now empty chair next to Harry's bed.

"When?" Harry muttered.

"hmm?"

"When did we get married?" Harry asked.

"14th February 2001," Draco replied sipping his coffee not taking his eyes off Harry.

"Valentine's day?" Harry raised an eyebrow still looking at the ring.

Draco grinned. "It was your idea, I wanted an August wedding."

"Oh."

"Are you okay with this? I mean being married to me, a guy."

"I knew I was gay, Draco." Harry smiled "I just don't understand how you and I happened, how did we go from being enemies in January 2000 to be married in February 2001?"

"I put a love potion in your coffee," Draco smirked which made Harry's eyes widen. "That was a joke."

"Seriously, I need to know."

"To be honest with you Harry, for me it's always been you. But as for how we became to be it was January 31st, I was with my mother celebrating my new job, we went to Lucinda's, A fancy restaurant in London."

"I remember," Harry said with his eyes closed.

"You remember?"

"I remember that night, I was with Hermione and Ron and we spoke in the restroom."

"Anything after that?" Draco asked hopeful.

"No, I just saw it come into my head when you said it," Harry opened his eyes. "It was always you for me too."

Draco smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, Harry walked through the front door of 12 Grimmauld place, closely followed by Draco, who is carrying a bag full of cards and presents that had been in Harry's hospital room.

Harry walked steadily through the hallway expecting something to jump out at him he stared curiously at the decor. It was much different from what Harry had remembered.

"Does it bring back any memories?" Draco asked observing Harry carefully.

"Well yeah, I did live here after Hogwarts," Harry replied flatly which didn't help Draco's nerves.

"The decor is certainly different I see."

"It was very dark, when I moved in I wanted to kill myself it was so depressive," Draco muttered.

"You decorated?" Harry asked with a tone of disbelief.

Draco let out a dramatic offended noise. "Yes, not all by myself you did the kitchen and study."

Harry moved into the study and looked at the deep red walls that he had apparently decorated, it wasn't a terrible job, but I am sure Draco would have had something to say about it.

"As you can see it's a terrible job," Draco said knocking Harry's confidence.

Harry looked at the coffee table that was in front of the black leather sofa; there were many brown leather books piled together, Draco noticed.

"They are our photo albums I thought they might jog your memory."

Harry sat down on the sofa and picked up one of the leather albums that had 2000 embossed in gold, it was heavier than Harry thought it would have been, but he supposed Draco wouldn't want any cheap material.

He tried to open the latch on the album, but it wouldn't budge, Draco came up next to him and gently moved Harrys, finger to the slight indent on the buckle, a little light glowed under his finger, and the buckle came apart. Impressed with the magic Harry gazed a moment into Draco's grey eyes and realised his hand was still under Draco's, he quickly moved it away which felt awkward.

Draco stood up. "I will let you get on with those, I um have work to be getting on with, I am fairly behind."

"Don't you work for me?" Harry asked surprised.

"I didn't work _for_ you to begin with, and no not since you fired me in 06." Draco lifted up the corner of his mouth into another smirk; Harry wanted to kiss it.

"Why would I fire you, what did you do?"

"If I remember this correctly you said 'Draco I have to let you go, your talents are wasted as my secretary.'"

"I may have lost my memory, but even I know those words would never come out of my mouth," Harry smiled amusedly.

"Ok, it wasn't quite like that, we both knew that given my history I was doomed to be in a low position in the Ministry and I had been doing some P.I. work on the side so as a birthday gift to me you fired me and got me my business cards." Draco's smirk disappeared as though he was reliving it. "It's all there in the albums, it made the daily prophet because you were such a drama queen about it and made a whole scene about firing me, it was a whole storyline for a month."

Harry turned back to the album as Draco left the room. The first few pages of 2000 were pictures of Draco and his mother; she was stood proudly next to her son as he had graduated from his training, he looked young a lot younger than he had remembered him to be. His white blonde hair was in its usual position he wore long black robes with silver fastenings and a grey tie; there was no smile though.

There was a lot of daily prophet articles with heavy circles around specific quotes and information. He had noticed this too in the papers he had found in his hospital room. One of the pieces caught his attention.

Harry Potter exclusive: The boy who lived, 19 and former school enemy Ex death eater, Draco Malfoy, 19, made a public truce says a source that was in Lucinda's restaurant last night. They were told to be leaving the men's restroom full of smiles and had even sat at the same table. It was rumoured that Draco was to be a Secretary to Harry at the Ministry for Magic, only time will tell if these two have indeed settled their differences.

Harry grinned at the neatly written words at the side of the paper, 'We were sat on tables next to each other: Fact check.'

The next few pages were clippings from the daily prophet, mostly about his father and how he was getting a hearing.

April 26th, 2000

Harry Potter exclusive: Auror, Harry Potter, 19 and Ex death eater Draco Malfoy, 19 Have announced they are officially a couple after weeks of speculation and will they won't they, the two Hogwarts alumni are now together. Poll on page 5 to vote if you think they will last.

Harry stared at the picture of him, and Draco sat in the Ministry courtroom it was a caught off guard picture of the two of them smiling and whispering. Draco had written "Perfect picture", but the whole of the article had been circled and words of disgust at the poll.

June 6th, 2000

Harry Potter exclusive: Last night Auror, Harry Potter, 19 and ex-death eater, Draco Malfoy, 20, celebrated Draco's 20th birthday. It was said to be an all-out party with Harry's two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley, Draco's lifelong best friend Blaise Zambini, his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, The Weasley family and few Hogwarts friends. A source that was at the party has confirmed the announcement of Draco and Harry are officially moving in together; there is no news as of yet if Harry is moving to the Malfoy Manor or If Draco is moving to the late Black home, I will keep you updated on all things Harry Potter.

The next few pages were photo's taken from Draco's birthday party they were in The Malfoy Manor there was a lot of pictures of Him and Draco he thought as he sifted through them trying to jog some memory, but it was all blank. His eyes stared at the last photo of the party it was him and Draco dancing slowly together in the middle of the ballroom their eyes were glued to each other and smiling. They were happy.

August 1st, 2000

Breaking News: Harry Potter, 20 and Ex death eater Draco Malfoy, 20 Engaged.

Attendees of Harry Potters 20th birthday last night got more than they bargained for when Draco Malfoy got on one knee and proposed to Harry Potter, the reveal was said to be amazing after Harry had blown out his candles fireworks shot out and spelt out the words will you marry me? A source who attended the party had told me how Harry was so surprised and didn't hesitate to say yes. There wasn't a dry eye in the house as they embraced in a kiss. If you remembered last month, they announced they were moving in on Draco's birthday I wonder what they will announce next year? More updates as they come on all things Harry Potter.

The photos from Harry's birthday were a lot different from Draco's the decor was more tasteful and sophisticated whereas Draco's birthday had looked like it was put together last minute. Harry didn't have to have his memories to realise Draco was a perfectionist. But the fact that he hadn't corrected Harry's decorating in the study meant that he wasn't patronising.

Christmas 2000, was spent at The Weasleys in the Burrow everyone was there apart from Draco's Mother. Everyone was all happy and smiling as they posed for photos and the meals looked delicious.

The next lot of albums were full of more articles and pictures of their holidays together, there was an album just of their wedding it was one of the heaviest and the most decorated inside there were paper doves, white roses, and pictures of the two of them exchanging their wedding vows. Harry was envious of the man in the round glasses and white suit who couldn't take his eyes off his newly wedded husband and was smiling through the whole album.

Harry felt emotionally drained as he flicked through some more of the pages of 2005 he decided to take a break and see if Draco needed anything. He put the album neatly on the table and wandered slowly towards the kitchen staring at the photos that were hanging on the walls, he had recognised most of them from the albums he had already seen.

As he got to the doorway of the kitchen he stopped and stared at the dining room table where Draco sat busily in a dark grey waistcoat and rolled up sleeves flicking through different bits of paper and muttering under his breath angrily. The blonde hair wasn't perfectly in place now it looked like it had been pushed back so many times. Harry bit his lip as he watched him work it was a sort of a turn on for him.

"Do you want a coffee?" Harry asks startling Draco as he walks into the kitchen.

"Fuck sake, don't scare me like that," Draco said glaring at Harry and holding a hand to his chest. "Yes please."

"Sorry," Harry apologised turning on the black kettle. "What are you working on?"

"Hm?" Draco had been back examining the papers. "Oh, nothing for you to worry about just need to tie up some loose ends."

Before Harry could ask more the fireplace turned green as Hermione and Ron appeared through with what seemed to be two children.

"Uncle Harry you're back."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked at the little girl with red bushy hair who looked scarily like a young Hermione and then the small boy who was a tiny version of his best friend Ron, these must be their children.

"Is everything alright with Uncle Harry?" The little girl asked Draco.

"Harry, this is Rose and Hugo, our children," Ron spoke, "Kids, Uncle Harry doesn't have a good memory at the moment remember, so he will be confused until he starts remembering things again."

Harry felt a hand slip into his as Draco had come up next to him. "I have a fun idea why don't you two go into the study and draw Uncle Harry pictures of all the things you like and then we will put them on the fridge," Draco suggested and there was to squeals of excitement and off they went.

"Shall we sit?" Hermione pointed to the table.

"I will finish the coffee," Draco said letting go of Harry's hand.

They all sat the table with a steaming cup of coffee it was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry" Hermione began "I forgot you hadn't any idea who Rose and Hugo were, they were just so excited to see you and it had completely slipped our minds."

"Hermione, there is need to apologise, I was just surprised is all, they look just like you both."

"Too much," Ron smiled for a moment then his face turned serious. "Look, Harry, I don't know how much you know about what's going on at the Ministry but, I have been filling in temporarily for you so you don't need to rush back or anything."

"I have read snippets, in the prophet while I was in the hospital but you never know what's true with them it's mostly lies, lies and more lies," Harry frowned.

"What did you say?" Draco piped up.

"That I am filling in..." Ron started but Draco waved him off.

"Not you, Harry, what was that you said about the daily prophet?"

"Uhm, just that it's untrustworthy?" Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"No, you said lies, lies and more lies, why did you say that?" Draco's tone wasn't angry it was startled like he hadn't expected it.

"I don't know, it's just an expression, why?"

"That's my line, that's what I say." Draco seemed overjoyed about this.

"He used your line what's so important about that?" Ron butted in.

"He wouldn't have known that before we started working together."

"Draco," Hermione said in a soft voice "Harry, will have subconscious memories stored in his head, it doesn't mean he remembers."

"Please stop talking as if I am not here," Harry snapped. "I appreciate you all having hope but it's not helping, the photo albums haven't helped, seeing your children haven't helped, getting excited over words is not helping, let's face it, the Harry you all have known the past 15 years is gone. I would like nothing more than to bring my memories back but how do you think I feel having a memory of a 19-year-old in a 34-year-old body."

Harry left the table and exited the kitchen leaving three hurt and confused people sitting there.

~~~~~...~~~~

"Well, that went well," Ron said sarcastically then groaning when Hermione kicked his leg.

"He can't stand to be near me," Draco said bitterly into his coffee.

"That's not true, this is all new to Harry, maybe we need to try a different approach," Hermione suggested.

"How so?"

"Well, there is nothing more that can be done to get his memories back that is down to his head, but if we can make new memories for him he might feel more himself."

"I just don't want to drive him away," Draco massaged his forehead with both hands. "Any news on Nott?"

"We are close, as soon as we get him we can find out who he was with that cursed Harry," Ron said in a more business-like tone, he turned his head to the mountains of paper on the table near Draco. "You're not getting involved in this."

"I have to do something," Draco hissed leaning forward. "My husband has lost 15 fucking years I am going to by any means find those pricks and get my own revenge, if I have to let out the Malfoy in me I will by any means necessary."

"As acting Head Auror I forbid you to go near this case even if I have to detain you, by any means necessary," Ron hissed back they were nearly butting heads taking Draco by surprise.

"Boys, Pack it in right now, you're both acting like a pair of schoolboys," Hermione snapped.

Draco smirked and leaned back as did Ron.

"I would appreciate if you didn't threaten me in my own home, Weasley."

"Hermione, I think we have outstayed our welcome," Ron stood up and called for Rose and Hugo.

~~~~...~~~~

"Mum, dad, Uncle Harry has been teaching us how to cast spells, without a wand," Rose said joyfully skipping into the kitchen followed by Hugo and Harry.

"Has he really?" Hermione gasped playfully. "What have you learned?"

Rose held a pencil crayon in her right hand and swished and flicked "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Oh, wow, well done," Hermione smiled giving her daughter and son a hug.

"New Uncle Harry is so much more fun," Hugo jumped up happily.

"Hugo, he is still the same Uncle Harry," Hermione corrected kneeling down to her son. "Your Uncle Harry just needs to remember who he is, okay?"

"Okay, but if he doesn't remember that will be okay too, cause I love him as he is." Hugo ran up to Harry and squeezed him hard.

"Right well, come on you two we need to go home and make dinner, I am sure Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry have too," Ron interrupted reminding everyone they were wanting to make an exit.

"Goodbye," the kids sang as they floo out of the fireplace leaving Harry and Draco in a disturbed silence.

There was a long moment where Harry and Draco just stared at the floor and their surroundings.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the exact same time which amused them both.

"I'll go first," Draco muttered walking up to the doorway where Harry had stood since he had entered back into the room. "Harry James Potter, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Vow to you that I will take your feelings into consideration from now on and I vow to be patient and listen to you and will stick by you through sickness and health through thick and thin I will love, honor and obey you till death do us part." Draco had hold of Harry's ring hand locked in with his ring hand and had been casting a spell with his wand.

"Draco, what are you...?" Harry was stopped by Draco's lips against his, he kissed back still with his hand locked in with his.

"Your turn," Draco said after they finally parted lips.

"Uhm, Okay," Harry exhaled. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I, Harry James Potter, vow to you that I will be a better version of the man you married and I vow to be honest with you and will stick by you through sickness and health through thick and thin I will love, honor and obey you till death do us part." The spell Draco had been casting wrapped tightly around the locked hands like gold chains and then disappeared.

This time Harry kissed Draco first it was hard and powerful like all his energy was resonating through him, Draco unlocked their hands as they let go of each other.

"What did we just do?" Harry asked breathing hard like he had just run a mile.

"That was my anniversary present to you," Draco said quietly, "I thought after 15 years we should renew our vows and now just felt like the right moment. I don't want you to have to exhaust yourself trying to be the man you don't remember, I want you to be the man you right here right now want to be."

"Thank you," Harry replied embracing Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why don't I make our dinner, and you go have a rest, I will wake you up when its ready," Draco suggested kissing Harry again, Harry loved just being able to feel Draco's kisses.

"Are you sure, I am happy to help?" Harry wasn't the best cook, but maybe the part of him that was storing repressed memories could help.

"No, you need to rest," Draco ordered.

"What are we having?" Harry asked giving in.

"I was thinking lasagna."

"Mm sounds good."

Harry and Draco shared one last kiss before Harry trailed upstairs to bed.

It was the first time he had seen the bedroom since he had been back from the hospital, it was much different from what he had remembered, The walls were a cream colour with a black border, and there were two large black wardrobes near the bathroom door and two equally sized black chests of drawers. The bed was massive it looked bigger than a king size it had black silk duvet neatly laid on top.

Upon further inspection, he had decided to check the drawers to which ones were his closed and was surprised to see that everything was colour coded and tightly folded away there was even a drawer full of watches and ties, who was Harry living with, he thought. He couldn't see any of his clothes they all looked like Draco's.

Harry got into bed and sank down; the bed was so comfy it made him realise how tired he actually was.

Harry's twentieth birthday had arrived, and Draco was a nervous wreck, even more so than usual, he had spent the last month organising a surprise birthday party for him, and it had to go perfectly, there wasn't to be a napkin out of place, he reminded himself. He had just got confirmation that the cake was being delivered to The Malfoy Manner at 4 pm, he just hoped none of the house elves got greedy.

The guest list was getting bigger by the second as another owl arrived to him giving their acceptance. Too much pressure, Draco's inner voice told him, he hated the part of him that was weak, but he didn't miss the part that wasn't.

His mother had kindly let him use her ballroom for the evening and was delighted about the surprise that no-one would have seen coming. His father was still in Azkaban and had no idea what he was about to do tonight and doubt he will approve.

Draco had picked out the most expensive outfit one of his favourites, A midnight blue colour that had been recently tailored to make sure it fits perfectly, he would wear the new off-white shirt his mother had gotten him for his birthday with the waistcoat and matching tie.

Draco checked the time on his watch and saw it was coming up to 12:30, panic struck him again, "pull yourself together, Malfoy," he warned himself.

In the kitchen, Harry was sat nonchalantly reading the newspaper and eating his toast, this annoyed, Draco. He always hated that Harry didn't worry about things, he would be all "Voldemort is taking over the wizarding world let's go watch Quidditch, then I will effortlessly destroy him when the worst time comes." He shook what he had thought out of his head and sent a silent apology to the completely unaware Harry, after all, he was clueless about what was going on, he just thought they were going for a fancy meal.

"Happy Birthday," Draco said moving behind Harry and kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you, " Harry replied pulling his attention away from the daily prophet.

"Any good articles?" He asked sitting in his usual seat at the head of the table.

"If by good you mean poorly written, politically incorrect and trashy, then yes, you should have fun circling the shit out of it," Harry smirked which made Draco very pleased, he was so happy Harry understood his quirks.

"Excellent, any Potter updates?" Draco hoped there wasn't a sniff in the air about the surprise party.

Harry tilted his head to the side looking at him with raised eyebrows and a slightly amused smile. "Potter updates?"

"Come on, you know I love those the most," He replied enjoying the look on Harry's face.

"How about a live potter update?" Harry closed the paper and stared seriously at Draco. "Harry Potter looking for a new boyfriend see page 4 for an application form."

Draco folded his arms in a huff. "Potter update: Position filled."

This made Harry snort, Draco unfolded his arms grinning ear to ear.

When 6:45 came Draco was more nervous than this morning; he had told everyone to get there by 6:30 so they could be ready for their arrival he just hoped that it had gone to plan. He hadn't a chance to see what the ballroom looked like before they arrived but he had good faith in Hermione, he had left her detailed instructions which even a Weasley would be able to understand.

They held hands at their closest apparation point and appeared outside the gates of The Malfoy Manor. The gates had been tastefully decorated with red and gold balloons.

"I thought we were going out for a meal?" Harry asked him confused.

Draco ignored him as the grand gates opened slowly and they walked with stride up the pathway to two large back doors with gold serpent knockers. He pushed open the door, still not speaking as he led him to the Ballroom where a roar of "Suprise" greeted them both.

The look of shock and surprise on Harry's face was enough to please Draco for the rest of his life, as a swarm of people came closer to greet Harry. Draco knew it was safe to step aside and prepare for the scariest surprise.

Hermione had outdone herself, it was exactly how he envisioned it to be, the large buffet table held all Harry's favourite foods and sweets the present table was overfilled with presents. Panic hit him when he couldn't see the birthday cake, the essential part of his surprise.

He saw his mother in the corner talking to the DJ; He marched up to her with purpose.

"Mother where the fuck is the cake?" He demanded.

"Worry not Draco; the cake is hidden behind the stage curtain, I didn't want it to get ruined, I could see that Weasley boy with the missing ear, eyeing it up." Her voice was calm which drove Draco crazy why was everyone always so fucking calm.

"Draco, Old chap, amazing party." Blaise Zabini had approached him before he could crawl into the corner and have a mental breakdown.

Harry was overwhelmed with friends and family surrounding him he was not expecting a party at all, and by looking at he could tell how much effort Draco must have put into it, he was truly blessed to have such a caring boyfriend, even if he did make him wear suits all the time.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Hermione came up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, I am shocked," He replied letting her go and hugging Ron.

"It was all down to Draco, he recruited Hermione and me to decorate though," Ron smiled proudly then folding over when Hermione hit him in the stomach.

"I think you will find he recruited me, all you did was suck the helium out of the balloons, like a child," Hermione scolded.

"Well it looks great, thanks, Hermione," Harry gleamed.

Harry accepted hugs from all the Weasleys, Blaise Zabini, Neville, Seamus and Dean, The Patil twins and few of the Aurors from work.

He noticed Draco stood in the corner hands in pockets observing everything like he was trying to find a minuscule detail out of place. Harry never understood fully why Draco was like that; maybe it was the way his father had raised him to be, there was probably always going to be that part of Draco that would hear his father's cold voice in his head.

"This is incredible," Harry said as he walked over to the stiff looking blonde, and kissing him. "It's perfect."

"Really, you don't think it's too much?" Draco asked worryingly.

"Of course it's too much, I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Harry teased.

He could see Draco was processing what he had said and trying to find a flaw in it but eventually just smiled.

The time had come for the big cake reveal, and Draco's palms were sweating as he flexed them open and close. Hermione had gathered everyone around the stage when Draco had given the signal.

"Harry, please can you join me on stage," Draco held out a hand as he gripped the microphone from the DJ in his other hand.

The room cheered as Harry walked with suspicion up the stairs and onto the stage. Draco's heart was beating harder than ever. "Keep it together, idiot," He said to himself.

Fully composed now, Draco took out his wand and drew open the curtains revealing the largest cake he had ever seen it was five-tiered decorated in the Gryffindor colours which Draco selflessly chose. There were 20 large candles spiralling down from the big 20 on the top. Draco lit each candle with his wand until it was fully lit.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone who turned up today, I know some of you never thought you would step foot in Malfoy Manor," there was a laugh as everyone listened to Draco begin his speech. "As most of you know Harry and I was not the best of friends in school, granted most of it was my fault, even got punched in the face by Hermione," everyone laughed again, and someone even cheered. "Anyway, I don't want to drone all night I just want to say to you Harry, the past seven months with you have been the best seven months of my life, and I hope you have a wonderful birthday."

A triumphant roar of clapping began as Draco and Harry embraced and kissed.

"Give it a good blow," Draco whispered to Harry away from the microphone which made Harry blush.

Harry blew out each candle as everyone cheered and sang happy birthday. When the candles had gone out everyone gasped as the numbers on top started sparkling and shooting out red and gold fireworks, there was oohs and aahs then confusion as the red and gold turned into a green snake and slithered in the air leaving the words "Will you marry me, Potter?"

Harry turned around and faced Draco Malfoy who was down on one knee.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Draco was trying his hardest to hold his cool and keep his leg from shaking with nerves.

"Yes, of course, I will marry you," Harry nodded and helped Draco to stand up. Friends and family were cheering so loudly you would have thought they were at a Quidditch game. "I fucking love you."

"Harry, wake up dinner is ready," Harry was awoken from his deep sleep by Draco, he had such a good dream, but he could only remember bits, but it felt so real.

Harry stretched as he got out of the bed and followed Draco back into the kitchen where two plates of Lasagne was waiting for them he had garnished with salad, and there was a bowl of garlic bread in the middle.

"Wow you have really outdone yourself," Harry said sitting in the seat next to the head of the table where Draco has planted himself.

"You sound surprised," Draco replied with mock offence.

"I guess I am," Harry teased.

"Well, you will learn."

They both sat quietly eating their dinner and Harry was still so surprised at how good it tasted, Draco will have to cook more often, he thought.

Harry found himself staring intently at Draco as he had sleeves rolled up, showing the faded dark mark that he almost forgot he had. It was weird to think this is the man that made his time at Hogwarts miserable, all the bad things he had done and said, becoming a death eater and almost murdering Dumbledore. Yet he was here, having been married for 14 years, and together 15, eating a meal in such a civilised manner.

"How did you do it?" He found himself asking as he continued to stare at the dark mark.

Draco looked up with one cocked eyebrow."Quite easily, you just brown off the mince in a frying pan..."

"Not the lasagne, how did you go from being a death eater to the most incredible guy I know?"

Draco snorted at the question. "The truth? I was a scared little boy; I craved my father's approval, I was jealous of you. When I looked in the mirror I wasn't looking at myself anymore it was my father's face looking back whispering in my ear. Then after what I saw you dead in the battle, I promised myself I would be a better man if you would come back to life, and you did. There are days when I am working that I feel like going back to the angry hate-filled boy I was but then I think of you, what you did for our world, then I am the man I want to be again, I just had to find different outlets to put that negative energy."

"Like circling daily prophet articles?" Harry frowned even though his eyes were welling up.

"Shut up, Potter."


	7. Chapter 7

TThe bedroom door slammed shut behind Draco as he and Harry had barged through tounges deep into each other. Losing his balance or being pushed Harry is on top of the bed with Draco standing over him with wild grey eyes and the biggest smirk he had ever seen.

Loosening his tie from around his neck, Draco grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and discarded it on the floor and moved on top of Harry. He ripped open Harry's shirt revealing his smooth bare chest; it had been too long, Draco thought.

He could feel his cock twitch in his trousers as he kissed, licked and sucked down starting from the jawline, down his neck onto his collarbone then moving down the chest onto his stomach following the happy trail which was leading to a very hard cock underneath.

Using his teeth, he unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's trousers greeting an old friend lovingly. He followed the trail back up towards Harry's head he was moaning with pleasure as he did so. Whipping off the tie he still had around his neck he grabbed Harry's hands and tied them up and back to the bedpost.

"Are you scared, Potter?" Draco whispered into his ear.

"You wish," Harry moaned closing his eyes.

Draco moved back down to Harry's cock and let the tip into his mouth, slowly teasing and licking it moving an inch in at a time. He took pleasure in hearing Harry moan for more. Harrys back arched as Draco took the whole of the shaft into his mouth sucking slowly as he felt the pressure building. The pace quickened as the cock pulsated, Harry moaned louder.

Draco slowed down and licked the cock out of his mouth teasing the tip again, tasting the pre-cum. "Do you want me inside you, Potter?" He breathed.

"Yes," Harry moaned as Draco rubbed his hand up and down the shaft.

"Yes, what?" Draco spoke with dominance now.

"Yes, I want you inside of me, Malfoy." Harry moaned louder as Draco gripped tighter and moved quicker.

Draco removed the tie from the bedpost so Harry could get on his hands and knees, Draco unzipped his own trousers pulling them down with his briefs and slowly inserted his length inside Harry being careful not to hurt him.

He held him close as he thrust in and out slowly then quickly, one hand on Harry's arse and the other gripped on Harry's cock moving both rhythmically together, Harry was moaning pleasurably on the brink of an orgasm.

"More," Harry begged as Draco slowly pulled halfway out. "I need more."

Thrusting hard back inside, Draco honoured his wishes; he was close now too he could feel Harry's orgasm as they both let go and exploded their load. Draco quickly pulled out as they both fell into each other breaths ragged.

"Fuck," Harry cried exasperated, "Is it always like that?"

"Oh, Harry, that was me warming up," Draco grinned wickedly.

The morning had come quickly, the next day as Harry laid lazily in bed, he had such a good night last night, he couldn't believe being married to Draco Malfoy, would feel so incredible. Harry had always secretly felt a flutter in his belly whenever he had seen Draco in school, but obviously, he couldn't act on it, he was cruel to Harry, but now he is charming, caring and a little OCD.

Draco's side of the bed was empty when Harry had eventually opened his eyes and rolled over; he did, however, see a blurry note try to come into focus on the pillow. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he grabbed the note and stuck it close up to his face to read; his glasses were too far away, he thought.

 _Morning, hope you slept well, I have to go to work on my case now, so I don't know what time I will be back, Kinglsey wants you to go to the Ministry at your earliest convenience, his words not mine, there's also lasagne in the fridge if you find yourself hungry._

 _Love you, Draco_

The butterflies in his belly were fluttering after he re-read the letter, he could definitely get used to being married to Draco. He was still on his mind as he got in the shower, the thought of wondering if they have done it in the shower popped in his head, also his dick. Singing as he washed, he had no idea what song it was, but it made sense to him, a sense of dejavu hit him as he looked at the tiny bottle of shower gel, it made his head hurt and not the part with the lightning bolt, thank god.

A weird feeling hit him on the left side as he came down the stairs with only a towel covering the lower half of his wet body. All his Auror training told him there was someone in his house, and where was his wand when he needed it. "Accio wand," He muttered under his breath. Moments later he felt the cold wood hit his fingertips as he tread quietly through his house.

"Draco?" Harry called which was more of a whisper.

Footsteps approached somewhere behind, gripping his wand tightly he raised it in the direction of the noise.

"What the fuck?" Draco cocked an eyebrow as Harry's wand was inches from his chest.

"You startled me," Harry replied lowering his wand. "I thought you were a burglar, why aren't you at work?"

"First of all if I were a burglar, I would have been a lot stealthier than that, and secondly I need you to open your desk drawer it has my spare tracker inside."

Harry paused and thought before he lifted his wand back up to Draco. "How do I know who you say you are?"

"Fuck off, Harry it's me Draco." Draco raised his hand in annoyed surrender.

"What did you write on the side of the picture of us in ministry courtroom?" Harry asked not taking his eyes away from Draco's and not moving his wand.

Draco sighed. "Perfect picture, you know you should really trust me more."

Harry lowered the wand still suspicious. "Where is it?"

"Study, desk, middle drawer," Draco directed as they walked ahead toward the study.

The room was a perfect mess compared to when he was in there just last night; there were piles of paper stacked on the floor the photo albums were in a completely different place but neatly together books from the bookshelf were out and on the floor also. "What the fuck happened in here?"

"I really need that tracker," Draco ignored the question in urgent irritation.

Harry held the desk drawer handle, and a little glowing light appeared as the drawer clicked unlocked. He stepped aside holding it open letting Draco find what he needed to find.

The drawer had seemed tiny when he had looked in it, but Draco was practically diving inside of it, large things were getting flown across the room, a black leather briefcase almost hit Harry's head. A few moments later Draco came up with a pleased face holding a gold device that had multiple coloured knobs and buttons.

"You really need to clear out your desk, Harry," Draco said a little out of breath.

"I am pretty sure you have that covered," He replied looking at the mess around the room that Draco had caused. "Why do you need the tracker?"

"It doesn't matter," Draco said not giving eye contact, "do you realise you're still in a towel?"

"Yes, now tell me why you need the tracker and don't change the subject. I am pretty sure the ministry has no idea you have a tracker," Harry had his arms folded. He had no idea where this confidence had come from, he never really paid attention to how trackers worked when he was in Auror training, he just knew you had to be authorised to use one, but Draco had at least two from what he could gather.

A frown appeared on Draco's face as he adjusted himself to match Harry's posture, Harry could tell he didn't like being spoken to like a child or being told off, which made him smile to himself pleased.

"You are correct; the ministry has no idea I have these trackers, and they have no idea you had given them to me either as a birthday present when you fired me," Draco was smiling now clearly pleased that Harry looked mortified. "But do go tell the ministry I have them if you must."

"I wasn't going to say anything; I just wanted to know why you needed it so desperately," Harry muttered defeated.

"I just have this really important case, Harry, I need to find this man," Draco pleaded with him and looked at the tracker in his hand "I'm sorry I have to go, we will talk later?"

"Fine, I should probably get down to see what the ministry wants anyway." Harry accepts the slightly awkward embrace from Draco as he leaves the room.

The Ministry of Magic Atrium was filled with witches and wizards rushing back and forth to different departments; it looked a lot different from what Harry remembered but oddly the same also. He wasn't expecting all the attention he was getting, as witches and wizards were stopping him to and saying, Welcome back Auror Potter, We have missed you, Mr Potter, It's not the same without you around here, Mr Potter.

Anxiety rushed through Harry as he stood outside The Minister of Magic's office, Kingsley Shacklebolt's name was engraved on a shiny gold Plaque on the door.

"Good Morning, Auror Potter," The lady at the desk outside the door greeted him, Jane Honeywell her plaque on the desk said. "How is Draco doing? I still miss him in the secretary lounge; he was the life of the party."

"Draco is good I will tell him you asked about him," Harry replied with a polite smile.

"Oh good, The Minister should be ready to see you now," the woman beamed at Harry as she motioned to the closed door to his right.

"Thank you," Harry knocked gently on the door and pushed it open when heard a "come in."

"Ah, Mr Potter, I have been waiting for you, I was sure you would be here sooner," Kingsley ushered him to sit down.

"Sorry King...Minister," Harry corrected. "I had a late start to the morning."

"No bother, No bother, I heard you went home yesterday, and I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I am much better, I still don't remember anything, I have been trying though," he added at the frown that appeared on Kingsley's face.

"Yes, that's what I was worried about. Look, Harry, I am going to be bold with you, you're not the boy I first met all those years ago, and I know I will always have time for you, but my hands are tied at the moment regarding these special circumstances."

"Are you firing me, Minister?"

"Good Gracious, No, but I am afraid going to have to make Mr Weasley a more Permanent Head Auror,"

"So I am being replaced?" Harry didn't quite know what he should be feeling, on the one hand, Ron was his best mate and was happy for him and the other He, well Harry with memories had earned that position, but also he in his current state had no experience in being Head Auror.

"It is out of my hands Harry; the board insisted it, we need permanence to avoid history repeating itself," he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, you know if there were something I could do I would."

"No, It's fine, I understand." Harry smiled weakly; he had to admit to himself that Kingsley and the board were indeed correct, maybe he could work his way back up eventually.

"There is no need to hurry back to work yet either, we will give you full pay until you feel you are indeed ready and capable," Kingsley stood up as a signal to say their meeting was over. Harry shook his hand and made his way to the door. "One more thing Harry, if you could remind Mr Malfoy it will do him no good to go looking for Theodore Nott."

Harry turned around to face Kingsley who was now writing busily, "Sorry?"

"That will be all Mr Potter," Kingsley didn't look up he just kept writing.

"Fuck," Draco shouted exasperated. He was on top of a hill somewhere up north, near Lake Windermere, he had tracked Theodore Nott there, but he just managed to miss him, "Where are you, fucker?" He held the gold device in hand tightly twisting, turning and pressing things. It was hard to pinpoint a person you are tracking when you have so little to go off.

The heat was making him sweat; he wiped his forehead with the black handkerchief he had in his pocket, patting his face to cool down. He had to admit the view was amazing, he and Harry had come here a few years ago for a weekend break, they had afternoon tea in a muggle cafe close by.

The device suddenly made a weird noise which startled Draco back to what he had been there to do. "You have got to be fucking joking me." The tracker had stopped working, Draco dropped to the floor sitting crossed legged pulling out his want to see if there was a way he could fix it.

Draco apparated back home after many attempts to fix the tracker, but it was no good he needed to get his hands on another tracker somehow. Harry hadn't come home yet which was to be expected he was probably getting harassed by everyone at the ministry.

The conversation he and Harry and this morning played through his mind, and he felt even worse, "why am I such a dick?" He sighed sinking into the sofa in the sitting room, "I just need to solve this case, then take Harry on a long vacation."

After falling asleep on the sofa, he was rudely awoken by a constant pecking on his left hand. A beautiful black Owl with a letter attached to his leg was in front of him. "You should really get some etiquette lessons for when a person is sleeping." He told the owl while he grabbed the letter from its extended leg.

He wiped the sleep out from his eyes as he focused on what the letter said.

 _Afternoon Mr Malfoy,_

 _I have just received trustworthy intel that Theodore Nott has been captured and taken straight to the Ministry holding cells._

 _Please be discreet I am sure The Minister will have him heavily guarded._

 _As usual, you didn't hear this from me._

 _A friend._

The letter ripped itself up as soon as Draco had finished reading, he was used to this by now, somehow he had accumulated a spy inside the ministry that would send him secrets Harry wouldn't even know. He hoped one day he would meet this mysterious friend.

The fact the Ministry got to Nott before him, made him even more, angrier, he was so close to getting him it felt like it was all for nothing. Now he had to come up with a plan to get to the holding cells, the letter was right it would be heavily guarded, and Draco stuck out like a sore thumb.

He needed his Fathers help.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you trying to send me back to Azkaban, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy said outraged after Draco had arrived and told him the situation.

They were in Lucius's study the only place he finds peace nowadays after his wife decided to be friendly with all types of witches and had book clubs, cooking nights and some kind of get help group. The study always reminded Draco of when he was a child before Hogwarts; he would pretend to read books so he could listen in on his father's meetings, sometimes he just wanted to feel close to him.

"No father, I am just asking for your advice to sneak into the holding cells," Draco replied with bored irritation leaning against the roaring fireplace staring at his father who was sat on his throne chair at the head of a long table.

"Are you trying to throw yourself in Azkaban?"

"No father, like I said, I need to get into the Ministry undetected to have a little chat with Theodore Nott." It had been 14 years since his father had gotten out from Azkaban and he reminds Draco at every chance he could get that he was there.

"Is it really worth it, Draco?" Lucius sighed resigned holding his head in his hand.

"Are you asking if finding out who cast a memory charm on Harry, is worth it?" Draco's hand tightened around the wand in his pocket.

"Always the theatrics with you Draco, you must get it from your mother," he paused for a moment letting out another sigh. "I just think this family has already sacrificed a lot for Potter."

"You are unbelievable why can't you just admit you hate that I chose a guy over the Malfoy name?" Blood boiled through every part of Draco's being; he had already had a similar conversation with his father when he had gotten out of Azkaban and found out he was about to marry Harry.

"I am not having this conversation with you right now," Lucius looked exhausted by the conversation but still had the energy to be a dick.

"When then, when will you have the conversation that you are embarrassed that your only son is gay and married to the man who defeated your hero The Dark Lord?" Draco was shouting now, and Lucius was on his feet, both wands were out and pointed at each other.

"You dare talk to me like that in my own house?" Lucius barked his wand hand was shaking, Draco couldn't tell if it was age or that he was being challenged by his own son.

Draco hesitantly lowered his wand not breaking eye contact with his father, breathing rapidly. "I will do it without your help."

Lucius lowered his wand and sighed again. There was no anger on his face now it was just worried, worried that his son was going to do something he will regret. Draco was leaving the room. "There's a sweet spot," Lucius muttered enough for Draco to hear and pause at the door. "There's a sweet spot in the brain room of the department of mysteries; it's a very small sweet spot so you will need to be accurate, from there you will need to go to basement level 10 there's a secret stairwell that is hidden in the brain room behind the third bookshelf."

"Thank you," Draco said gravely. "I think I can manage from there."

"Don't do anything stupid, please Draco."

He stared at his father for a moment as if thinking what to reply but instead nodded and left the Manor.

The Head Auror office was still when Harry had unlocked it; there was a sense of abandonment in the air, it felt familiar to him. There was a large desk in front of a tiled glass window that overlooked the Auror offices; he assumed it was a one-way window. The desk had a little gold plaque with Harry Potter Head Auror engraved. There was a messy pile of papers on the desk which Draco would probably disapprove of.

Harry sat down in the large mahogany leather chair and sank into it; the chair took in the memory of his body as he relaxed even more. Taking out his wand he locked the door as not to be disturbed, he wanted himself to enjoy the last time he would be in this office.

He sifted through the papers on the desk, and it was the usual Auror paperwork he had suspected, dull meeting notes and to do lists. He held on to the desk drawer letting it unlock; it was like his home desk full of useless stuff that should be in the bin.

A sealed letter had caught his attention it was addressed to the Minister, intrigued he open it carefully.

 _Dear Minister Shacklebolt,_

 _Since working at the Ministry of Magic I have grown a lot as a person, I have thrived as an Auror and Head Auror, but I, unfortunately, need to give my four weeks notice to you. Which I am sure is enough time for me to train someone for my position, I recommend Ron Weasley for the role as he has significantly improved._

 _I am grateful to you for giving me the opportunities that you have and will be happy to assist you in any way in the future if needed, but for now, I would like to be at home to start a family with Draco._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Harry J Potter_

 _Head Auror_

Harry re-read the resignation letter multiple times, what was he doing throwing away his career? Was this something he wanted? He wished he had his memories so he could understand what was going through his head at the time. He stared at the words start a family and then to the photograph of him and Draco dancing together on there wedding day, that was almost blocked but the stacks of paper on the desk. "What do you mean, Harry?" He asked himself out loud. "This is 15 years of hard work down the drain."

"What are you saying, Potter?" Harry was now in a different office, and Draco was talking to him, but it was to another Harry, he looked younger. "You're firing me?"

"Yes, I am firing you," other Harry confirmed he was smiling ear to ear but his voice was loud and harsh. "I want you to pack up your desk and be gone by the end of the day."

Draco looked even more confused he was leaning against the door arms folded and eyebrows raised. "You're firing your own husband?"

"No, I am firing my Secretary,"

"Is this roleplay?" Draco whispered slightly more amused.

"Nope, it's my birthday present to you," He replied lowering his voice. Harry understood what was going on now, he was remembering, this was Draco's birthday in 2006.

"Do you need to go spend some time in St Mungo's?" Draco was still confused and amused.

"No," Harry replied with a hint of annoyance. "I am telling you, I don't need you as my secretary anymore, maybe you should take this box and make a career out of it." He took out a medium size neatly wrapped brown paper package from his drawer with a bow tied around it.

Draco stared cautiously at it for a moment before he smirked and pushed himself away from the door with his leg. He accepted the present and opened it carefully as not to ruin the paper. A pleased smile appeared on his face as he took off the lid and saw the contents of the box. He took out two gold devices that Harry recognised as the trackers and then a stack of business cards the had a Private eye logo in black and white.

"Thank you," He said quietly in shock. "I don't understand."

"You deserve to be in a job that appreciates you and who better than yourself," Harry teased and was greeted with a warm embrace.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

Harry shivered as he snapped back into his office, he was thrilled he actually remembered something, maybe he was going to be okay after all.

He packed up the things in his office that seemed important and threw away everything else, he carefully placed the picture of him and Draco on top of the box and placed the resignation letter over it. Standing by the closed door, he took one last look at the office.

"I want you right here, right now," Draco took out his wand and made everything on the desk disappear.

"On the desk?" Harry breathed heavily getting hard just thinking about it.

"Yes, Potter, on the desk," Draco picked Harry off the chair and pushed him onto the desk roughly. "Now who is the boss?"

"You are," Harry exhaled deeply.

"And don't you forget it," Draco smirked and unzipped his trousers.

Draco was walking down the secret stairwell to the holding cells being careful not to run into any guards or boobie-traps, he had no idea this even existed, and he was always snooping around the Ministry when he worked there.

He had reached the door at the bottom of the stairs and held onto his wand tightly. The long corridor was dimly lit, it was very depressing and reminded him of the wartime at The Manor. He could see two beefy guards outside one of the cell doors; it had to be Theodore.

"Pertificus Totalus," Draco cast under his breath sending both men falling to the ground.

Draco walked with a quick stride to the two men and kicked one of their arms away, his face was an angry grimace as he faced the cell door and opened the hatch.

The man inside looked up, it was indeed Theodore Nott. "You and I need a little chat."

"Draco Malfoy?" Theo stood up confused and then smiled when he realised why he was there, "Potters Husband."

"Who cursed him?" Draco asked violently. "Who were you with."

Theodore laughed hysterically which reminded him of Bellatrix. "Why should I tell you? what you are you going to do, your just a housewife now aren't you?"

"Don't test me," Draco held his wand toward him careful not to let him grab it. "Just answer the question."

He laughed again. "Poor little Malfoy, it kills, doesn't it? not knowing, having a husband that doesn't remember your little parties and your little holidays."

"Tell me who you were with," Draco repeated through gritted teeth feeling his blood boiling.

"This is fun, isn't it? A Malfoy is begging me... do you make Potter beg?"

Draco kicked the door. "I will kill you if you don't tell me."

This made Theo laugh harder and louder than before. "You wouldn't kill me; you are a coward, everyone who knew you in school knew it, your family name is a joke."

"Cruc..."

"DRACO!" Ron Weasley was running towards him with the look of anger and horror on his face.

"Psst..." Theo whispered. "There was on three people in the woods that day."

Draco stared at Theo as Ron had grabbed his collar, and pulled him away from the door as there were more hysterical laughing.

"Get off me Weasley I can walk by myself." Draco tried to yank himself away, but Ron was surprisingly strong.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry had been sat in the kitchen staring at the resignation letter since he had returned home, he was still so confused, he couldn't understand why he would want to resign, had Draco known about this? If he did, why didn't he tell him?

A loud voice shook him from his trance; he turned to the fireplace where a ruffled Draco and angry Ron stood.

"You can get off now," Draco hissed, and Ron let go, he straightened out his suit and brushed off any soot.

Harry folded up the letter and walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"Draco snuck into the ministry holding cells and almost got himself thrown in one himself, for trying to use the cruciatus curse on Theodore Nott." Ron looked like a completely different person; he had rarely seen him get so wound up.

"You did what?" Harry gaped at Draco whose face was in a grimace.

"I was trying to find out who cursed you," Draco snarled looking at Ron, it was a look Harry was all too familiar with, it was the look he had expected to look at him when he woke up in St, Mungo's a couple of weeks ago.

"Then what?" Harry folded his arms.

"I would make him pay," Draco said through gritted teeth. "I would make him regret ever uttering those words."

"So you spend the rest of your time in Azkaban?" Harry's voice was raised now.

"I didn't plan on getting caught," He turned his head back to Ron.

"It was reckless, count yourself lucky that it was me that was there," Ron frowned.

"Yes, Weasel you were there... you were also there when Harry lost his memory, so who was it?"

Ron drew out his wand and Draco did just as quick. "And there he is, The real Draco Malfoy," he turned his head slightly towards Harry. "You don't need your memory to remember this is who Malfoy really is."

"Enough!" Harry shouted jumping between them both before they both ended up dead. "Ron, I think you should go home and cool off, I can handle it from here."

He lowered his wand and reinserted it back into his robes. "I am only doing what you say cause you're my mate, just make sure he stays away from Theodore."

Harry nodded in agreement, and Ron left through the flames.

Draco still had his wand raised in his hand; Harry helped him lower it to the ground. "What the fuck, Draco?"

"What, you disappointed in me? Because I'm not, I could kill that fucker, and Weasel knows more than he is letting on."

"Ron," Harry corrected. "Ron is the reason you are here and not in a cell. Kingsley even knew you were working this case he told me to tell you, "It will do you no good to go looking for him." I just wish you would have told ME about it; I don't need you to get revenge for me."

"You weren't the only one who lost 15 years that day, Harry" Draco gritted his teeth gripping his wand tighter, "I lost them too."

"At least you still have all the memories," Harry frowned.

"What's the point in having memories with someone that doesn't even remember?"

Harry stared at the man in front of him in disbelief, "So you would risk our entire marriage for revenge?"

"I would risk my fucking life for you; I told you the day I married you, if anyone hurt you I would kill them, I would kill for you."

"I don't want you too," Harry shouted back just as loud as Draco was. "I want to be with a Man, not a Monster, which one are you?"

Draco was surprised by the question, it pained him, seeing the hurt and anger on Harry's face made him want a dementor to swarm down and suck out his own soul, so he didn't have to see that look again. He turned away from Harry and went to the table; he noticed the parchment folded up, he picked up and read Harry's words. After reading it, he held it up to Harry. "You resigned?"

"No, I got demoted," Harry said in a calmer voice.

"He demoted you?" Draco's temper rose again "He can't do that, It's not your fault."

"He didn't have a choice, it was I stay, and he goes against the whole Ministry or I go, and everyone is happy."

"So he made you write your resignation?"

"No, other me wrote that," He paused realising he referred to himself as "other him" and Draco's eyebrow had raised again "I mean, the part of me that remembers wrote it at some point before this mess happened."

"So what it says about starting a family is true?" Draco's expression had softened to the Draco he loved and not the angry, hateful man that walked into the kitchen.

"I am not sure, did we not have a conversation about this?"

"Nope," Draco looked down at his feet. "I don't see why he, I mean you wouldn't talk to me about this."

"Maybe I thought you would get angry?" Harry suggested wincing expecting him to argue back.

"Yeah, maybe you did," He replied quietly still looking at the floor then sighed. "I don't want to be a monster, Harry. I am not my father."

Malfoy Manor was had been fully washed of any type of darkness that had been breathing in there since the war; It was now glowing with light and beauty as Draco stood in the dining room looking around admiring his work.

He had been there every chance he had gotten since moving in with Harry to restore it to its former glory, at the same time as redecorating his own home from the blacks poor excuse of interior design.

"A little higher," Draco ordered to the house elf who was hanging up a welcome home sign. The sign was Slytherin green and silver embroidered letters his father would probably think it was lacklustre which pleased Draco all the same.

"Draco, Darling, Where would you like them to put the treacle fudge?" Narcissa strode in, dressed elegantly followed by another house-elf carrying a tray of fudge.

"Next to the caramel shortcake of course," He replied as though it was obvious. "Kreacher where are the centrepieces?" He and Harry had given the house-elf Kreacher to his mother as they had no need for a house-elf.

"Kreacher bring them now, Master Draco," said the grumpy elf holding a massive vase of flowers and walking over to the long dining room table that been carefully dressed with a cream tablecloth and covered with sandwiches, desserts and plates.

"What time is Harry arriving, he is cutting it short don't you think?" His mother asked breaking his focus on what was going on.

"Harry, Is always cutting it short, it's what he does, why do you think today would be any different? He would probably miss the whole party if he had his way, it is for my father at the end of the day."

She smiled and nodded in agreement, "Let's just hope your father takes your wedding announcement well or Harry will be leaving here in a coffin."

"Don't remind me," Draco said anxiously, he had been dreading telling his father about his engagement since before he proposed. They only had a few weeks until the wedding and Draco was a bridezilla, he was basically planning the whole thing by himself as Harry had no clue what he is doing he would make the colour scheme blue and green if he had left it to him to do.

An hour later and the dining room was perfect and Draco approved, he thanked the house elves and dismissed them back to the kitchens and cleaning. Harry arrived just after looking exhausted and nervous. Draco was pleased to see he was wearing the grey suit he had hung up on the door for him.

"Better late than never," Draco muttered to him as they greeted each other with a long hug.

"Is he here?" Harry let go looking around for the long blonde hair.

"No, not yet."

"Then I'm not late?" Harry said it was more of a statement than a question.

"Shut up, and go help my mother stop worrying about whatever she is worried about." He kissed Harry on the lips just as Lucius entered the room.

"Have I walked into the wrong house?" Lucius asked after a moment of everyone looking at each other. He didn't look like had just got out of Azkaban he was dressed how he usually had, his long hair was fastened in a ponytail.

"Oh Lucius, you're home," Narcissa strode towards her husband and kissed his cheek.

Lucius didn't move or reply he just stared at Harry and Draco who were looking like naughty schoolboys caught red-handed.

"Welcome home, father," Draco finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"What is all this?" Lucius waved his hand gesturing the table and decoration.

"It's afternoon tea, as a welcome home," Draco said pointing to the welcome home sign that was clearly visible, he specifically positioned it to be that way.

"Come sit," Narcissa guided him by the arm to the table.

Draco and Harry gave each other reassuring looks and followed them to the table. Draco straightened out his knife and fork when he sat down. He was directly facing his father who kept looking back and forth to him and Harry.

"Mr Potter," Lucius began leaning forward and clasping his hands together

"Harry," Draco corrected.

"Mr Potter," Lucius continued. "I am fully aware you and my son are roommates now."

"Living together," Draco corrected him again. "Harry and I are engaged."

Lucius looked at Draco now, face hard and looked like he was thinking of the right words to say, he pursed his lips tightly.

"Our wedding is on the 14th," Draco continued. "You don't have to come."

"Did I not raise you correctly?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Lucius," Narcissa warned.

Draco snorted amused at the question. "Raise me correctly? Whatever you said went in this house, there was no room for my own thoughts on how I was being raised."

"That is unfair Draco," Narcissa muttered. "I will hear no more talk of this matter, you have just got home, Draco has planned this whole meal and we are going to enjoy it."

Lucius muttered something under his breath and started placing sandwiches on his plate.

"Rita Skeeter has a new book coming out," Harry said after a few moments of food being grabbed and drinks poured. "Rita Skeeter: Exposed 'A tell-all book about my life and my time at The Daily Prophet.'"

Everyone looked Harry and then Lucius started laughing, which was very odd as Harry had never seen Lucius laugh so genuinely.

"Oh, it's about time she owned up the rubbish she writes," Lucius said when he stopped laughing.

"My book club would love to read that," Narcissa said delightedly.

Harry felt Draco's hand grab his hand under the table and squeeze tightly.

Harry had spent the next day tidying up the study after Draco had trashed it looking for the tracker. Most of the stuff in the drawer Harry already knew what it was and where it came from, he thought Draco must have told him to move his junk somewhere else, and it ended up in the enchanted drawer.

An owl tapped the window making Harry get off the floor and let it in. It was The Daily Prophet, Harry paid the owl, and it flew away gracefully. To Harry's delight, there was no wanted picture with Draco's face on it, but there was a picture of Theodore Nott.

Harry tried to focus, but his eyes were blurring, he rubbed them hard, when he moved his hands he was no longer in his study, he was in surrounded by green trees and dirt.

"Come on Harry he is getting away," Ron shouted to him, there was no other Harry around it was just him and Ron.

Harry looked ahead and saw Theodore Nott running ahead. "I can see him," He shouted and ran after him to get closer. "Expelliarmus," He missed.

"Stupefy," Ron screamed from behind, and Nott was down. "I got him, Harry."

Harry started to walk towards him carefully. "We need to get him, out of here."

"I will do it," Ron said proudly "Oblivate,"

Harry realised he said the wrong spell and spun around to see a green light coming his way.

"Harry," Ron screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco had done a fantastic job planning this wedding; Harry thought as he looked out the guest room window of The Malfoy Manor, and saw the garden had been converted into a beautiful wedding venue. The lawn had been manicured and set up with white covered chairs and a long purple carpet as the aisle that he would soon be walking down. He saw the Arbour which was at the end of the aisle covered in white, cream and purple flowers. The bright sunny sky highlighted the area making it look like paradise.

He could see Draco stood by the Gazebo directing everyone with where to put things; he loved how organised he was when it came to organising things that's why Harry was so lucky to have him as a secretary. He would keep him forever if he could.

Harry was attempting to put his suit on, but he would miss a hole and have to start again, and then the edge of his shirt got trapped in his trousers zipper and to make matters worse Lucius Malfoy was stood watching him at the door.

"You seem to be struggling," Lucius spoke amused at the sight.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked annoyed that he was getting so much enjoyment out of the fact he looked an utter mess.

"I just wanted a little chat before the I DO's, you know, father in law to son in law." He sat gracefully on the edge of the bed.

"Well?" Harry waved his hand motioning him to spit it out.

"I would like to make a civil truce," Lucius started, which caught Harry's curiosity. "I don't want to make a big deal about it, just agree to be cordial with each other."

Harry smirked at how difficult it was for Lucius to be asking for a truce, which must mean Draco put him up to it or Narcissa, he was going to make him sweat for it. "So, you're saying you want is to get on like a big happy family and forget what you did to me in the past?"

"No, I am not saying that I simply want us to be at a place where we can sit at a Christmas meal together."

"A bit early to be thinking about Christmas isn't it? I am pretty sure its valentines day today."

"Will you please just accept my truce?" Lucius said loudly and irritatedly. "Sorry."

"Ok fine I will accept your truce," Harry agreed which allowed Lucius to stand with his cane to leave. "I just want you to know I love Draco, and for some reason, he still cares about your approval, just accept him for who is."

Lucius didn't reply he just pursed his lips and left Harry alone in the room.

The orchestra began to play which made Draco turn around and see Harry in his white suit walking down the purple petal covered aisle. It was the awkwardest thing Draco had ever seen which made him love it even more.

The guests cheered him on as he got nearer to the Arbour where Draco was smirking, and the priest was stood, holding the bible open. Harry was smiling at him with loving eyes, and they both knew it was perfect.

"I heard you have each prepared your own vows?" The priest asked after greeting them both and thanking the guests for being and bearing witness.

"We have," Draco confirmed. "I will go first if that's okay?"

Harry nodded.

Draco took hold of Harry's hands. "Harry James Potter, today I stand here with you, sharing one of the biggest moments we will ever have or ever thought we would have. I have become a better man in the short time we have become friends, colleagues and more importantly, partners. I still have a lot of growing up to do, we both know that but I want to grow up with you, I want to be sat in Grimmauld Place in 50 years and still be sat next to you. So I Draco Lucius Malfoy promise to stick with you through sickness and health through thick and thin I will love, honour and obey you till death do us part."

There was clapping and sobbing after Draco had finished his Vows which put a lot of pressure on Harry's shoulders he hadn't really prepared anything he was just going to wing it.

"Harry it's your turn," The priest reminded him which made the guests chuckle.

"Okay, um, well, Draco Lucius Malfoy," Harry paused nervously. "When we first met in 1991, in Madam Malkins, I thought you were one of the biggest gits I had ever met, and I lived with Dudley." Everyone laughed, and Draco smirked. "Not much has changed apart from you are now kind and considerate, you care, and I am lucky to be the one who is stood in front of you today and not Pansy Parkinson." He turned to the raven-haired witch sat next to Blaise at the front "Sorry Pansy," He faced a slightly more annoyed but still amused Draco. "I got called the chosen one a lot back in school, and by you, but to me, you are my chosen one. So I Harry James Potter promise to stick with you through sickness and health through thick and thin I will love, honour and obey you till death do us part."

Everyone stood up clapping and cheering as Harry and Draco exchanged their wedding bands that had each other's name engraved on them. They said their I do's and finally got their deal-sealing kiss.

"You didn't write your vows did you?" Draco whispered into his ear as they shared a loving embrace.

"I blame Ron, he brought firewhiskey to my room last night," Harry whispered back defensively.

"You have had since July to write something."

"Draco, Harry pictures?" The photographer asked splitting their little moment apart.

Draco put on his best smile and led him and Harry to the area he deemed photograph worthy.

Flashes of movement and images went through Harry's head; he was lying on the floor clutching both hands tightly against his head. Moments after moments swarm through his brain and it hurt.

"I can give you a second chance." Harry shook Draco's hand, blur. "I'm sorry that was inap.." Harry was kissing Draco, blur. "I am asking you if you want to go for dinner sometime not bloody marriage," blur. "Welcome to our new home," Draco uncovered Harry's eyes at the threshold of Grimmauld Place, blur. "It's all lies, lies and more lies," Draco was circling the daily prophet, blur. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Draco was on one knee, blur.

"Harry and I are engaged," Draco told his father, Blur. "I, Do," blur. "You deserve to be in a job that appreciates you and who better than yourself," blur. "Merry Christmas, love," Harry and Draco kissed under the mistletoe, blur. More and more years passed in a blur the white blonde hair was all harry focused on as the images flickered through his head. "37, Harry, I'm 34 not bloody 37," blur. "Obliviate."

"Fuck sake Harry, please just open your eyes, please."

Harry sat up gasping for air, panting hard as though he had been drowning under water.

"Thank fuck for that," Draco has kneeled beside him in the study, with a look of uncertainty and worry. "What was that all about?"

"What happened?" Harry's breathing had slowed significantly.

"I don't know, I heard you were screaming in pain I came in, and you were on the floor, having some sort of fit."

"It was Ron," Harry remembered. "Ron, cast the spell."

Draco stood up quickly and pulled out his wand, "I knew it."

"No, wait, it was an accident, he said the wrong spell, we were trying to get Theodore back to the Ministry, but he messed up."

"He didn't tell anyone that he said he didn't see what happened," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"We need to talk to him about that, but we are not going to hurt my best mate, agreed?" Harry said trying to bring him back down to calm.

"I can't promise anything," Draco replied, and Harry gave him a 'don't you dare look' "Okay fine, I won't hurt Ron."


	11. Chapter 11

An hour had passed since Harry had regained his memory and told Draco what had actually happened two weeks ago. Draco had promised him he wasn't going to do anything or hurt Ron and just have a calm, civilised conversation.

Harry had noticed Draco been going hard circling The Daily Prophet, looking for any tiny detail that he could circle and criticise. "Careful you are going to break the quill, I got you that for Christmas, it was expensive," Harry warned watching him closely.

Draco shot him a glare, "You...Nevermind," he paused then took off his glasses. "No, actually I will say it, why shouldn't I get revenge on Ron, does he realise the damage he has caused this past couple of weeks?"

"We can ask him when he gets here; I am sure he will apologise."

"Apologise? Harry, he obliviated your memory and didn't own up to it then gave me the third degree about Nott, when this whole time he knew the truth, and you just want an apology?"

Draco did have a point Harry thought, but it wasn't that black and white, "Ron could lose his job, and he just got promoted to Head Auror, he has a family."

"I know that Harry but you can't let him get off that easily," Draco said sympathetically to Harry's frown.

"What do you suggest we do?" Harry sighed.

"I..." Draco stopped and glared as a redhead entered his kitchen followed by bushy hair. "Yes, you may enter," Draco greeted them sarcastically.

"What's this about?" Ron asked grumpily.

"Ron, Hermione, could you both sit? We need to have an important conversation," Harry said politely ignoring Draco's grey daggers.

"Well it will have to be quick, I need to pick Rose and Hugo up from Molly's soon, and George is there, and we both know how responsible he is," Hermione frowned as she sat hastily down followed by Ron.

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment, and Harry let out a deep sigh of hesitation. "Something happened to me earlier," Harry began. "And I have my memories back."

Hermione looked happy and surprised at him "Oh Harry that is amazing news, I am so happy for you, isn't that great news Ron?"

Draco leaned forward arms crossed watching Ron intensely. "Yes, Ronald isn't it amazing news?"

"Are you two still arguing?" Hermione crossed her arms. "I heard what happened last night and I do not approve of either of your actions."

"Why don't you tell us the truth, Ron?" Draco encouraged, ignoring Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry and then down at the table. "I'm sorry Harry; It was an accident."

"What's he talking about Ron?" Hermione asked confused looking at all three men. "What did you do?"

"Mr Perfect here is the reason Harry lost his memory," Draco answered for him.

"Ron," Hermione gasped. "Tell me you didn't."

Head still down Ron shook his head slowly, tears hit the table. "It was an accident, I had managed to stupefy him, and I was happy, then Harry said we needed to get him out of there. I was so excited I caught him, I had said the wrong spell. Harry turned around, and it hit him."

"Oh, Ron, why didn't you just own up to it?" Hermione sighed.

"Because he is a coward," Draco answered, and she shot him a glare.

"He is right," Ron replied, "I was scared, I didn't want everyone to hate me."

Harry listened to them talking about consequences and Draco's inserted sarky comments; he found himself amused by the whole thing. He was sat with his three favourite people, albeit they were arguing and had done some seriously messed up things in the past couple of weeks minus Hermione, they were all together. Draco could be in Azkaban right now for murdering Theodore or Ron, but he isn't he is trying to be as nice as he possibly feels right now for Harry.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked him finally wanting his input.

"I think you are all being ridiculous," Harry began. "We have all been a family for most of our lives, and we are spending our time arguing over something that has been resolved. Ron what you did was an accident, but you should have told us then it wouldn't have escalated this far. I am lucky to have my memories back; we should be celebrating not try to kill each other..."  
"...Ron, I think you need to come with me in the morning to the Ministry, and we will talk to Kingsley, perhaps if I tell my peace with it, he will go easier on you."

"Ok," Ron nodded in quiet agreement then looked at Draco, "I know it's not just Harry I should be apologising to, I have acted like a right prick, I am sorry."

Draco straightened up pursing his lips, "I will accept your apology, and I want to be there when you tell Kingsley also."

Hermione and Ron had left, and it was just Harry and Draco alone, they had both sank onto the sofa together exhausted like they had both just been running. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you will react," Draco said holding onto Harry's hand.

"Just tell me, I think I have seen the worst of you this week," Harry replied tiredly.

"Okay, well I don't want to be a P.I anymore," Draco said quickly.

"Ok," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"You're not mad?" Draco sat up and looked surprised.

"No, why should I be?"

"Because you went through all that trouble to help me out, with the trackers and firing me." Draco listed off.

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy,"

"You would think it's pretty gay,"

"Draco, I don't know if you know this, we are gay," Harry smirked.

"No, I mean gayer than us."

"Just tell me,"

"Ok," Draco braced himself. "I want to be an Event Planner."

"I know," Harry said still not surprised.

"You know, how could you possibly know?"

"Because you tell me everytime you get drunk off three firewhiskeys at the event you had just organised. Come on give me some credit; I pay attention."

Draco couldn't believe it, he had spent the past year and a half working in a job he hated, and Harry knew the whole time. "You know, I think I preferred it when you had no memory."

"Hey," Harry hit his arm. "Well if I still had no memory you wouldn't be able to know what your anniversary present is."

Draco cocked a pale eyebrow. "Present?"

Harry stood up and left the room; when he came back in he held a small brown wrapped box with a bow, the same way he had wrapped his birthday present when he had fired him. Draco greeted it with curious eyes. He opened it carefully trying not to ruin the paper.

His eyes widened when he held a stack of business cards in his hand, Draco Malfoy Event Planner: Perfect for all occasions. "You really get me, don't you?" He said smiling.

"Don't sound so shocked; I have known you since I was 11 and you were 14?" Harry teased, Draco pushed him to lie down on the sofa, so he was on top of him. He looked menacingly into his eyes then leaned down to kiss him hands running through his hair.

Harry wrapped his legs tightly around his waist as he kissed back and unbuttoned Draco's waistcoat. He ripped open his shirt as Draco's tongue was deep inside his mouth, Harry bit his lip teasingly making Draco moan pleasurably.

Draco grabbed each side of Harry's shirt tearing it open revealing his bare chest; his muscles tightened as he dragged his nails down as he kissed and bit his neck he could smell the summer fruit shower gel on his skin. Harry felt his cock harden against Draco's hard cock, he didn't just want it, he needed it.

"I need you so bad," Harry moaned undoing Draco's trouser buttons. Draco lifted himself up a little as Harry pulled down his trouser and briefs, Draco's long cock was harder and ready for him. Draco grabbed Harry's legs and pulled him down the sofa so his mouth was level with his length.

Harry grabbed the end firmly and guided the tip into his mouth teasing it as he did, Draco moaned loudly as, he is dick was halfway inside muscles pulsating, Harry sucked it eagerly as it went deeper. "Fuck," Draco cried gripping Harry's body tightly nails digging in. Harry's arms were wrapped around his waist hand's grasping his clenched arse and guided his hips forward as Draco's dick slid in and out of Harry's mouth moving with pace quickly, then slowly. "I'm going to cum," Draco moaned pleasurably and gasped as the salty liquid left his cock and went into Harry's mouth.

Harry, Draco and Ron stood in Kinglsey Shacklebolts office the next day, Kinglsey's head was in his hands he hadn't said anything for a few minutes since Ron had told him the full story of what really happened in the woods. He had told him that it was an accident and that he wanted to tell the truth but was too scared to, and realised it had been a mistake.

"We all sat down last night and discussed it, and decided it would be best to tell you so you could deal with it appropriately, sir," Harry spoke with unease, he had rarely seen Kinglsey so quiet.

They decided it was best to leave out Draco's momentary relapse, as he shouldn't have snuck into the ministry and they didn't want to have to explain how he had got in.

"I don't know where to begin with this," Kingsley finally said lifting his head up. "The repercussions this could cause is disastrous for the ministry, we all know how quickly people lose trust with the Ministry, It could end up with another war on our hands."

Draco snorted. "With all due respect Minister, the only way this will get out is if it was leaked to the daily prophet, they will spin their story, and put doubt in their heads about the way you have run your Auror department. If you fire Ron and Harry, I am pretty sure that would stir up some nasty rumours."

"And what is your involvement in this Mr Malfoy? As I recall you no longer work at the Ministry," Kingsley frowned.

"I am here as a witness,"

"I don't see anyone on trial here, do you?"

Draco pursed his lips ready to speak again but thought best not to push the Minister any further.

"Maybe you should wait outside," Harry muttered to him brushing his hand down his arm.

"Fine," Draco agreed. "Good day Minister," Draco bowed his head and left the Ministers office almost knocking into Jane Honeywell.

"Oh, hello Draco," the brunette blushed. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Draco smiled seeing the witch blush; he had always liked Jane, she was the only one who really gave him the time of day when he worked as Harry's secretary. "Good morning, Jane, it's so good to see you, how is the family?"

"They are really well, thank you," she replied sitting in her chair at the desk. "So, why are you here, have you been sneaking in places you don't belong?" She teased.

An eyebrow raised. "What brought you to that conclusion?"

"I know many things, Draco, It's easy to see and hear things when people forget you are there," she winked.

Draco's brain clicked, and then he smiled. "I see, and what have you heard recently?" he leaned in forward whispering.

She giggled, "Oh, Draco, it's no fun giving all my secrets away, I need to keep things for myself,"

Draco frowned, "Bad things?"

"Some bad, some good, all depends on the side your on doesn't it?" she giggled again, "What side are you on Draco?"

He paused and thought about the question before replying, "My husband's side."

She smiled at this, "That sounds like an excellent choice, what about your father?"

"What about him?"

"Is he on your side?"

"Sometimes," he paused. "I just wish he would finally accept me, and not use me being gay against me."

"You know he accepts you, he just doesn't show it well," she touched his hand reassuringly.

"How do you know so much about my father?"

"Eyes and Ears, remember that," she smiled. "Hello, Mr, Potter."

Draco turned his head and saw Harry and Ron behind him; he slid his bum off the desk. "Well?"

"Perhaps you should have this conversation at home," Jane interrupted. "Eyes and Ears."

"Right, let's go home then," Draco agreed. "I will hope to see you again, my friend," He said to Jane and gave a subtle wink.


	12. Chapter 12

When they all had arrived back to Grimmauld Place, Hermione was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "Doesn't anyone call first anymore?" Draco exclaimed as he walked in and saw her.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked ignoring Draco's question.

Harry and Ron explained what they had said to Kingsley and his reaction to it all, also how Draco had basically blackmailed him, which Draco received a hard hit on the arm from Hermione.

"After Draco had left the room Kingsley had decided what was going to happen to us," Harry said frowning.

"Well, what did he say?" Hermione and Draco both said together.

"He offered me back the position of Head Auror, and Ron has to do to a four-week retraining," Harry replied. "And then I told him I can't be Head Auror and I would like to give my four weeks notice."

"You did not," Hermione gasped.

"I did, I said I had been thinking about it for a while since before my accident, and I wasn't happy at the Ministry anymore and want to raise a family."

"But you have worked so hard to be Head Auror, why throw it away?" Hermione sounded mortified.

"You know, when I lost my memory I asked myself the same thing, It was a question I still don't 100% understand, but I know it's something I want to do." Harry felt Draco's hand in his. "I also recommended Ron as my replacement, which he accepted after Ron has completed his four-week retraining programme."

"So everything is okay now?" Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded, "Everything is how it should be."

"Not everything," Draco said. "I need to go have it out with my father."

Draco was back in his father's study waiting for him to arrive, he had already flicked through some of the first editions in the bookcase, he thought about reorganising it but changed his mind when he assessed how much time it would take.

He sat in the desk chair legs on the table swinging his hips side to side so the chair would move with him. Out the corner of his eye, he spotted a framed picture on the desk, he leaned and stretched his arm to reach it. It was a picture of him and his father at his wedding, neither of them was smiling, but it had a feeling of warmth in the picture.

"How many times do I need to tell you not to put your legs on my desk?" Lucius said from the doorway startling Draco as he stared at the picture.

Draco took his legs off the table and placed the frame back where it was.

"Have you come for round two?" Lucius said wearily.

"I hope not," Draco muttered. "I just want us to clear the air and make peace with our past."

Lucius sat down in his usual chair and crossed his leg over the other. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

Draco sighed exhaustedly. "Will you just talk to me?"

"We do talk."

"Am I wasting my time?" Draco asked solemnly.

"Why are you talking in riddles Draco, just spit it out," Lucius said irritatedly.

"Can you just tell me you accept me?"

"I never said I didn't accept you."

"You never said you did either."

"Draco, you're a grown man, you don't need your fathers blessing for everything, I never cared about my father's opinion on your mother, he disliked her, but we didn't let it affect our lives." Lucius stared at his son and exhaled. "Why does this mean so much to you?"

"Because I want to hear, good job son, you got a good one there I want you to be able to support me when we adopt our child."

Lucius sat up quickly, "Child?"

"Yes, Harry and I are going to adopt," Draco admitted for the first time to anybody.

"Are you really?" Lucius to Draco's surprisement was smiling.

"Yes, father," Draco confirmed.

Lucius leaned back in his chair deep in thought still with a smile on his face this confused Draco even more.

After a minute or two Lucius finally spoke. "I have no doubt you and Harry would make excellent parents but isn't going to be difficult with you both working full time?"

"Well, Harry has resigned," Draco announced making Lucius raise an eyebrow.

"He resigned from the Ministry?"

"Yes, he wants to be a family man instead," Draco smirked. "I am also changing my career."

"To what?"

"I am going to be an Event Planner," Draco said proudly.

"Oh Salazar, could you be any gayer?" Lucius snorted.

Draco found himself laughing instead of offended. "Trust me, I know."

"Well, I suppose it was obvious, everytime you heard the word celebration you blew up balloons."

Draco and Lucius burst out laughing they hadn't laughed together like this since before he went to Hogwarts.

"I do accept you, you know Draco," Lucius said after a few minutes.

"Really?" Draco smiled.

"I had for many years now, I just didn't think we needed to have a deep, meaningful conversation about it," Lucius admitted. "But I suppose, if it gives you piece of mind then yes, I accept you for who you are and whatever weird job you like doing."

Draco was touched by the sort of compliment and supposed that's the best he was going to get from him. "Thank you."

On his way out of The Manor he ran into his mother walking with Pansy Parkinson, they were deep in conversation pointing at things and smiling in agreement.

"Draco, I didn't expect to see you here," His mother said noticing him near the front doors.

"Hello Mother, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation I was just in Father's study," Draco replied accepting his mothers hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Not fighting again I hope? Your father was in such a state after you left the other day, he was practically having a meltdown," She replied. "You know how much he worries about you."

This made Draco snort. "We have sorted things out now, what are you two talking about?" He asked finally acknowledging Pansy.

"Oh, Pansy wants a venue for her wedding to Blaise, and I said she is welcome to have a look at The Manor as a possibility, after all, your wedding was beautiful out in the garden."

Draco's smile widened as a thought popped into his head, he pulled out one of his new business cards from his pocket and handed it to Pansy. "I will be happy to be your Wedding Planner, and will give you a discounted rate as you two and Blaise are my oldest friends."

"Oh really, Blaise always goes on about how amazing your parties are, he says you should get into the planning business," Pansy beamed.

"I have always wanted to; I guess I was just worried what people would think," Draco admitted.

"Nonsense Draco, everyone wants you to succeed in whatever you do, your father was worried about you in that P.I job he said you seemed miserable in it." His Mother smiled warmly.

"Did everyone know I was miserable?" Draco asked amazed.

"Blaise and I did," Pansy admitted. "But we all support whatever you want to do, and we will be happy for you to plan our wedding, it will sure take a lot of pressure off me."

"Excellent, we can discuss arrangements next time you and Blaise come around for couples night?" Draco suggested.

"Oh, we haven't had couples night since...nevermind," Pansy said, and Draco realised what she was going to say.

"It's fine Pans; Harry has his memory back," Draco smiled.

"Oh, that's excellent news," She beamed. "Well, how does this friday sound?"

"Friday is good for me, I will let Ron and Hermione know," Draco gave his Mother a hug goodbye and left The Manor.


	13. Chapter 13

Friday night came by, and Draco was in full Event planning mode he had brought a new briefcase to hold all his ideas and paperwork in. He had drawn up a contract for Blaise and Pansy to sign as a safety net; he hadn't thought about how much he should charge them. He wanted his first official event to set the bar for future clients; he had even roped Harry into taking pictures of the process so he can put them in a portfolio.

He lifted his glasses, so they rested above his head and stared at Harry as he prepared their meal for tonight. Draco hated cooking on couples night; there was always too little made or too much made, so it was best that Harry cooked and he was far too busy starting his new business.

"So what exactly is that?" Draco pointed at the clear bowl with green looking paste inside.

"Guacamole?" Harry replied, "You haven't seen guacamole before?"

"No, should I have?" He asked looking at the bowl in disgust.

Harry went into a cupboard and pulled out a bag of Doritos, "Dip one in and try it."

"I'd rather not," Draco shook his head vigorously.

"Stop being a git and just do it."

Draco sighed, picked out a Dorito, and scooped the tiniest bit of guacamole onto it and slowly put it in his mouth. His expression changed after he tasted it into a surprised and delighted one. "That's actually quite nice," He said taking a bigger scoop.

"Yee has little faith," Harry said as Draco smirked.

Pansy and Blaise were the first to arrive, and Draco was already talking about wedding planning, Harry had to roll his eyes at him, he knew very well what Draco was like when he started being obsessive over something.

"They have only just got through the bloody fireplace, Draco," Harry waved him off them. "At least let them sit down first."

"Come, let's go into the sitting room, Harry can be a bore by himself in here," Draco ushered them out of the kitchen to their rarely used sitting room.

They all sat down in the lightly lit room, Draco pulled down the glasses that were still on the top of his head. Pansy and Blaise sat hand in hand looking at him excitedly.

"We really appreciate you are doing this, old chap," Blaise thanked.

"It's my pleasure," Draco beamed.

Harry was humming to himself in the kitchen; he had just finished cooking the mince for the taco's, it was one of his favourite meals to make, mostly because it was quick and easy, you can't really go wrong with taco's he would tell Draco.

He looked at the bowl of guacamole on the table that Draco had been digging Doritos into and sighed when he saw little broken off crumbs inside. He picked up the bowl trying to spoon them out.

He heard the fireplace behind him. "Hey guy's, everyone is in the sitting room."

"Hello sunshine," Harry turned around, dropping the bowl to the ground as he saw Theodore Nott in his kitchen.

Harry looked for his wand; it was the other side of the kitchen, it was too late he hit the ground and was being dragged into the fireplace by Nott's heavy man.

"Did you hear something?" Pansy asked Draco.

"It's probably just Ron and Hermione," Draco replied in full wedding planning mode. "So was that a no on the ice sculpture?"

Draco was asking questions and writing vigorously full of excitement not realising fifteen minutes had passed, and he hadn't heard a peep from the kitchen until Ron and Hermione came through the door.

"Why is there a broken bowl of guacamole on the floor?" Ron asked with a handful of Doritos in his hand.

Draco's head snapped up to look at them. "Is Harry not in there?"

"No just a broken bowl of guac and taco shells," Ron said through bites.

Draco's looked up at the clock Mrs Weasley had given them as a moving in present, and Harry's face was pointed to lost whereas Draco's was at home. "Fuck," Draco shot up.

"What's going on?" Pansy asked not understanding.

"Someone has taken Harry," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Nott," Ron said working it out, "He got released this morning, they couldn't make anything stick."

Harry was tied to a chair when the spell had worn off, he didn't know where he was, but it looked like a ballroom. There was another chair next to his, empty.

"Hello sunshine," Nott came into the room with his heavy man carrying a flask. "I just need something from you before your darling husband comes."

The heavy man who reminded him of Hagrid minus all the hair and a lot shorter walked up to Harry with a pair of scissors and cut a chunk of hair from his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry growled.

They ignored him as Nott put the hair into the flask, he held the bridge of his nose as he drank it quickly and groaned in disgust.

Theodore shrunk a tiny bit, and his shoulder-length greasy black hair turned short messy and brown, his cold brown eyes turned shiny green as he was now staring back at himself. "I didn't think it would work so well," Nott admitted.

"What do you want?" Harry asked feeling himself get angrier.

"I want MY revenge," He laughed hysterically which was odd coming out of Harry's mouth he thought.

"I did nothing to you, I was just doing my job," Harry gritted his teeth.

"I wasn't going to come after you when I came out, until that day your husband paid me a visit and tried to use the cruciatus curse on me, and then I realised little Malfoy would do anything for Mr Potter."

"So what you're going to replace me to be with him?" Harry smirked.

"No, I am not gay," Nott spit on the ground. "I will make him choose the real Harry, and when he picks me, he will be forced to kill you."

Harry knew this plan was going to fail, did he even know Draco?

"That's not going to work Hermione, we don't know how many people he has with him," Draco said after Hermione's suggestion.

"Does Harry still have his invisibility cloak?" Ron asked.

"It won't cover us all," Draco said.

"We don't need it to," Ron replied, "I will go in the cloak, he obviously wants you to go alone, I can take out whoever I need to while you are talking to him."

"Ron, it's too dangerous for just the two of you," Hermione said sternly.

"No, Rons right, we both got Harry into this mess we have to get him out," Draco announced. "Ron you take his wand and try to give it to him if you can."


	14. Chapter 14

Draco and Ron arrived at Theodore Nott's house, it was silent, and that worried Draco. Ron had Harry's invisibility cloak on and was clutching his and Harry's wand.

"As soon as we find Harry you give him his wand," Draco whispered.

"Okay, no problem," Ron whispered back.

Draco walked through the house closely followed by Ron behind, he kicked open a few doors, and they were empty he got to the double doors near the staircase and kicked them open.

He paused when he was faced with two Harry's sat tied to chairs. "Fuck," He whispered, "stand behind them and watch for me to my wand on the real Harry, got it?"

"Got it," Ron whispered back.

"Draco, leave it's a trap," Harry on the right shouted as Draco walked into the room and faced them both.

Draco folded his arms and had a hand rested across his mouth to stifle a smirk, he squinted, and his eyes searched both Harry's.

There were 77 differences that he could see between real Harry and fake Harry he could tell pretty much straight away which one was which he wasn't an idiot he had been staring at Harry since they met, he knew how Harry wore his hair, his facial expressions and his mannerisms.

"Okay, I will play," Draco said to them both.

"Draco," The Harry on the left said.

"If you were the real Harry you would be able to answer this question," Draco began. "The crossword is my favourite part of reading the daily prophet, true or false?" He pointed to fake Harry.

Fake Harry smiled like he knew the answer, "True."

"That is correct," Draco lied and looked at real Harry's eyebrows furrow in confusion. He took out his wand and put it against the real Harry's chest. "Don't think you can fool me, Nott." He saw a wand slide into Harry's pocket and moved back.

"Draco, untie me," fake Harry called as he kept his wand pointed at real Harry.

"Is he alone?" Draco looked up at Ron.

"Yes, it's just them, let me go," fake Harry said, but Draco ignored him waiting for the coast to be clear.

"So Nott, what is your deal?" Draco said to real Harry.

"He is Nott, not me," Harry replied through gritted teeth.

Ron came back and signalled with his hand that the coast was clear. Draco turned to fake Harry, "Hold still, Pertificus totalus," fake Harry was paralysed in the chair. "Ron, untie Harry, I will deal with Nott."

"Crossword puzzle Draco? your deciding factor was a crossword puzzle?" Harry said angrily as he was being untied.

"What was is it you said earlier, Yee has little faith?" Draco smirked. "Give me some credit I think I can tell the difference between my husband and a fake, plus you are wearing your wedding ring."

Draco kneeled in front of the fake Harry with a look of disgust on his face. "Fact one: if you are going to polyjuice yourself to look like someone and pass them off as a fake, you take off their wedding ring. Fact two: My favourite part of the daily prophet is the potter updates and if you want to know why see fact one for the part about the wedding ring. Fact three: You are going to Azkaban. Fact four: If I ever get a whiff about you around me or my family I will kill you."

Draco stood up and gave Harry a tight hug, "I love you so much," He whispered.

Ron cleared his throat, "We need to get him out of here still, and there is a big guy in the kitchen knocked out."

The next few days were crazy for Harry and Draco they had been all over the Daily prophet following the capture of Theodore Nott. Draco wasn't referred to as an Ex -death eater but a hero who saved the chosen one's life.

He interviewed with the daily prophet to plug his new Event Planning business which he already has been fully booked for the rest of the year. He managed to book Harry a private weekend away up north away from the madness of the wizarding world.

Ron was excused from retraining and thanked with the Head Auror promotion for his involvement in getting Nott safely locked up in Azkaban.

Christmas: One Year Later.

Draco sat around the dining room table in The Malfoy Manor with his parents sat side by side still looking as happy as they always did. They had organised Christmas this year as Draco needed a break from planning anything, he was frankly sick of christmas this year as he had spent the whole of December planning clients work Christmas parties, Christmas weddings and even Hogwarts staff Christmas party.

The heat from the fireplace made his mood happy as he cosied up to Harry who sat next to him at the table. Harry had been enjoying his time not working and found himself very busy with their very blonde three-month-old girl Lily Potter-Malfoy, who was finally fast asleep in the stroller next to Lucius. Everyone was in a complete shock to how quickly he had bonded with her, Draco actually thinks she prefers Lucius more than him and Harry.

Pansy and Blaise were sat together next to Harry, still in their honeymoon period even after she had been pregnant for nine months and pushed out Lily, Blaise was in total awe of her. Ron and Hermione didn't come this year as they were away in Australia visiting Hermione's parents.

"I'm not going to wake her up Draco, stop being so dramatic," Lucius said as he was moving Lilys new teddy bear close to her in the stroller.

"It took Harry and me nearly an hour to get her to sleep," Draco went on.

"Please can you pass me the gravy," Harry asked Pansy who was closest to it. "If she wakes up he can put her back to sleep." He poured the gravy over his turkey and handed it to Draco.

"That sounds fair," Draco agreed. "Grandpa."

The all laughed apart from Lucius who was too busy watching his granddaughter sleep.

"A toast," Narcissa called raising her glass. "To a new family, which wouldn't be possible without Pansy and Blaise."

Draco coughed, "And me being the father."

"Harry could be the father too," Narcissa corrected.

Draco snorted, "Do you see a scar on her forehead, no, I do see blonde hair though."

"Okay Draco, must we have this conversation at the dinner table." Harry sighed it wasn't the first time he heard Draco boasting at the fact Lily had white blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you to admit, I won," Draco leaned in and kissed Harry's cheek.

"To Lily," Narcissa said loudly with her glass still raised.

"To Lily," Everyone called raising their glass, and Lily began to cry.

The End.

xoxo


End file.
